The European Patent 0 628 396, relating to a “Marking insert for an injection mould” is known, that preferably consists of a housing into which an marking unit, formed by a cylindrical part, is fitted, on the whose surface the part on which it will print is marked, the displacement slot of said marking unit, and on the outer housing the numerals or signs that will be impressed in the mould will be placed. This marking unit is set out along a lengthened shaft, finishing in a threaded unit, that is screwed onto a hexagonally-shaped housing that runs along a cavity, also hexagonal, that is in the housing, with the aim that when this marking unit is screwed onto said hexagonal unit, it prevents its rotation and therefore it achieves perfect securing of both parts.
Between the hexagonal unit and the cylindrical main housing a spring is placed that is compressed as the marking unit is introduced onto the cylindrical housing. This spring is continuously compressed and therefore it is always working in compression in this application.
This device, that has been shown to be effective in operation, has problems in execution in certain sizes, since there are difficulties in manufacture of the hexagonal unit onto which the marking unit is screwed, when the sizes required for said marking unit are very small, that is, significant limitations exist when reducing the size of these marking inserts, since current manufacturing techniques prevent the hexagonal piece from being made in relatively small dimensions, due to the difficulty of making that hexagonal unit in such small dimensions.
Trying to avert this problem, the holder of the present invention has tried to achieve a marking insert device that is an improvement on the situation of the current technique, that is, on the European Patent 0 623 396, and that allows said marking insert to be adapted to any mould size, even allowing a marking insert of very small or reduced dimensions.